colorlesscomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Joki Bedrieger
Joki is the first introduced main character of Colorless, and is one of the protagonists. He is 16 and lived with his mother before ending up in the city of Aisho. Apperance Joki is 5'11 and has light blue hair, whether this is natural or bleached/dyed is unknown, and brown eyes. His skin tone is quite pale. He appears to be quite thin. If he is physically toned or not is unknown. His skin also appears to be quite clear, but that could just be due to art style. On Page 17, Joki is shown removing his hospital gown. On his right shoulder is either a scar or a birthmark, that is the same shape as the sparkles next to Joki in the .gif to the right. Whether this has any plot importance is unknown as of now. Outfit Joki, so far, has only been seen wearing one outfit (besides a blue hospital gown). This outfit consists of a plain orange shirt, a black hoodie and dark colored pants, and shoes that appear to be black and white low top converse. He also wears black stud earrings. His shirt has long sleeves that end in cuffs about the same size as the hem at the bottom of his shirt. There is no design on his shirt. The collar, hem at the bottom of his shirt, and cuffs are all a darker shade of orange than the rest of the shirt. This shirt is also a bit baggy on him. His hoodie is all a solid black color, and seems to be quite thin. The draw strings and zipper of the hoodie are white. It also appears to lack pockets. He wears full length pants, that are a lighter shade of grape juice. The legs of his pants bunch up around his ankles. Other than this, there is nothing else to say about his pants. His shoes look to be a pair of low top converse with white laces and outsole, midsole and sole. Personality Going by the Cast Section of the comic, Joki is quite soft spoken, as well as reserved. Joki is easily flustered, and can even be awkward at moments, despite his lonely personality. Biography Almost nothing is known about Joki's life. From what little he has said, we can assume that he only lives with his mom, since he has never mentioned his father. At the start of the comic, Joki wakes up in a strange hospital room. He opens his eyes to the sight of three Nurses at the foot of his bed, and appears to be quite startled, or at least confused. His startled/confused appearance quickly changes to one of awkwardness as the Nurses begin checking him out by patting his head. Afterwards, the give him his (still wet) clothes and leave the room. Joki the appears to be confused by the Nurses' odd behavior. He then promptly gets out of the hospital bed, removes the gown and then gets dressed. Before taking off the gown, he of course complains about his clothes still being wet. Once dressed, he looks over his medical chart, which is hanging on the wall next to a photograph of him, a picture of a light blue eye and what can be assumed to be his heart, which is broken. He comments on these things by calling the Nurses "weirdos". He then leaves the room, going out into a busy hallway, filled with Nurses holding various things. Some Nurses have giant syringes filled with blood, or some other red liquid, some have clipboards, others have IVs or stethoscopes, and some don't have anything. Joki then makes his way down the hallway, getting odd looks from the Nurses, via the eyes in the back of their heads. Eventually, he gets to the front desk/main room of the hospital. There, he attempts to talk to one of the Nurses, and is ignored. After saying that being ignored was rude, he goes over to the Nurse Secretary and begins to speak with her/it. During the conversation, he finds out that he apparently fainted. Throughout this conversation, the Nurses creepily crowd around behind Joki, staring at him with their giant eyes. Towards the end of this conversation, the Nurse Secretary insists on him leaving the hospital, saying that he should "never come back", and not caring if he gets hurt outside. Joki then turns around, asking if anyone can give him some answers, but every one of the Nurses simply... Disappear, leaving behind what they were holding. Joki then begins to leave the hospital, commenting on his headache and sore throat, as well as saying that he "probably missed the goddamn episode now", whatever show the episode is for, is unknown. Once outside, he talks about how his mom must be freaking out, as well as how he will have to walk home. He then finally notices what is in front of him: one of the streets of Aisho. The only things he can really see are Glitch People, Neon Fish, and large Neon Signs on the sides of buildings. After getting surrounded by Neon Fish and then guessing the Nurses did give him some kind of medicine, he turns around. He now stands in front of the Giant Skull Goldfish, which is shown off in great detail for a few scenes. Anyways, Joki begins to run from the large skull filled fish, heading back to the hospital. Joki, being the smarty that he is, runs into the hospital's doors. He then pounds on the doors, forgetting that the Nurse Secretary said that they don't care about what happens to him outside, and that he should never come back. He begins to yell, accusing them of mixing something of his cereal (which he was never shown eating). The Nurses don't let him back inside. Joki falls quiet and turns around. BAM, GIANT SKULL GOLDFISH. It stares Joki down as he falls onto his rear end, back pressed against the glass door. Our "brave" hero finally begins to panic, holding his head as he tries to make himself believe that he is just high due to some medication he was given, or some spoiled mackerel his mother made for dinner. Relationships Nurse Secretary Joki and the Nurse Secretary had a brief conversation in the hospital's main room. She/it tells Joki that his reason for being in the hospital is because he fainted. The Nurse Secretary says that the cause of fainting was most likely a blood pressure drop, or by a small mild mental illness (aka "mental indisposition"). Joki then asks about the Nurses' "costumes", which seems to offend the Nurse Secretary. She says that "this is a serious hospital", before urging Joki to go home and never come back. Trivia * The reason for Joki having blue hair is because of Osmosis Jones, as stated Here in response to this Tweet. * Joki is Finnish for "River" ** Joki is also Latvian for "jokes", which makes Joki's "Is this... Some sort of... Joke?" line a bit funnier, at least in my opinion. * During the April 29 2016 stream, Joki was confirmed to be a fan on the webcomic Homestuck. Other than that, he was also confirmed to cosplay, go to conventions, and was also a part of the Homestuck forms. * Niko and Cokkie, the creators of Colorless, agreed that they both headcanon Joki's voice as soft and quiet. Gallery Giant Skull Goldfish Lifting Joki.png|Joki being lifted by the Giant Skull Goldfish Page 51-1.png|Joki's first look at Aisho City Page 60.png|Joki's first encounter with the Giant Skull Goldfish Screenshot_2016-07-18-03-42-52.png|The blue line that appears over his throat Category:Main Character